Harry Potter Dunkle Wendungen
by ExecuterXXL
Summary: Harry Potter wird wegen Mordes an Dumbledore lebenslänglich nach Askaban geschickt. Bitte lesen und rewieven.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nichts der Geschichte gehört mir aussser der Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros****

Prolog: Dunkle Wendung

Minerva McGonagall dachte über ihren beinahe Zusammenstoß mit Harry Potter nach. Es war schon merkwürdig, Harry war für gewöhnlich nicht dabei durch die Korridore zu rennen und sich nichteinmal zu entschuldigen wenn er mit jemanden fast Zusammengestoßen war.

"Schokofrösche", sagte sie woraufhin der Wasserspeier zur Seite glitt, die Wand sich öffnete und die Treppe zum Büro des Direktors freigab. Sie stieg die Treppe hoch und klopfte an, und öffnete die Tür. Bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot währe sie beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Ein großer Blutfleck breitete sich auf der Brust des Zaubertränkelehrers Severus Snape aus. Nur ein kleines Stück links von ihm lagen die reglosen Körper von Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley.

Dieses nahm sie allerdings nur am Rande war. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt der Gestalt im mitternachtsblauen Umhang mit dem Langen weißen Haar und langen weißen Bart. Die Brille mit den Halbmondgläsern lag neben dem Blutüberströmten Gesicht des Direktors.

Albus Dumbledore war ganz offensichtlich tot. Minerva konnte mehrere Minuten lang nur auf diese bizarre Szene starren. Es war unmöglich. Völlig unmöglich. Nicht Dumbledore. Dumbledore konnte nicht tot sein. Er konnte es nicht.

McGonnagel rannte sofort zu Madam Pomfrey. Wenn irgendwer etwas unternehmen konnte dann sie.

"Enervate" sagte Professor Flitwick den Aufwachzauber, woraufhin Hermine erwachte.

"Harry! Ron halt ihn...Wo ist er? Was ist...Was ist mit Professor Dumbledore?" Hermines Fragen kamen sehr schnell.

"Dumbledore ist tot" antwortete ihr Professor Flitwick.


	2. Kapitel 1: Rechtsprechung

Kapitel 1 Rechtssprechung

"Es ist für jeden ersichtlich, dass der Angeklagte schuldig ist. Ich fasse die Beweise erneut zusammen:"

"Die Zeugin Minerva McGonnagall hat ausgesagt das sie den Angeklagten ausrichten ließ, er habe sich im Büro des Direktors zu melden. Sowohl der Zeuge Ronald Weasley als auch die Zeugin Hermine Granger haben ausgesagt sie wären mit dem Angeklagten in das Büro gegangen wo dieser nach einem Streit mit Severus Snape die Pistole zog und auf diesen schoss. Anschließend hat er auf Professor Dumbledore geschossen und die beiden mit Schockzaubern betäubt. Anschließend so sagt die Zeugin McGonnagall habe sie den Angeklagten Auf dem Weg aus dem Büro hinaus eilen sehen."

"Deshalb beantrage ich den Angeklagten Harry James Potter Wegen Mordes an Albus Dumbledore und versuchten Mordes an Severus Snape zu einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe in der Hochsicherheitsabteilung von Askaban zu verurteilen. Wer dieser Aufforderung zustimmt der hebe bitte nun die Hand", beendete Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge sein Plädoyer

In Einheit hoben alle Mitglieder des Zaubergamot die Hand.

Remus Lupin konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte gewusst das seine Verteidigung auf wackligen Füßen gestanden hatte, trotzdem dachte er zumindest ein Teil der Richter MÜSSE doch sehen das Harry unschuldig war. Er zumindest glaubte ihm: Einmal dachte er ein Freund hätte ihn verraten und diesen Fehler wollte er nie wieder machen.

Zugegeben seine Verteidigung hatte einen starken Schlag erhalten als Fudge nicht gestattete Harry mit Veritaserum zu befragen.

"Ich verlange das Harry unter Veritaserum befragt wird!"

"Bedauerlicherweise würde das zu nichts führen. Miss Granger, ist es war dass Mister Potter Unterricht in Oklumentik erhalten hat?" Hatte Fudge entgegnet.

"Das stimmt. In unserem fünften Jahr hat Professor Snape ihn unterrichtet. In diesem Jahr hat er Unterricht von Professor Dumbledore erhalten. Aber warum fragen sie danach?", antwortete Hermine erstaunt.

"Wie einigen wenigen Leuten bekannt ist, ist es möglich sich mit Oklumentik gegen die Auswirkungen von Wahrheitsserem und -zaubern zu schützen ohne dass dies feststellbar wäre. Somit ist eine Befragung unter Veritaserum völlig nutzlos", entgegnete Fudge kalt.

Harry hatte dazu geschwiegen.

Harry hatte auch geschwiegen als seine besten Freunde eine Aussage über die Ermordung von Dumbledore ablieferten.

Als Lupin versuchte zu argumentieren dass keine Fingerabdrücke auf der Tat Waffe waren und dass Harry auch keine Schießpulverspuren an den Händen hätte wurden diese "Muggelbeweise" von Fudge nicht akzeptiert.

Harry hatte auch dazu geschwiegen

Und Harry schwieg auch während er nach Askaban gebracht wurde.

In die Hochsicherheitsabteilung.

In die Hochsicherheitsabteilung, wo die paar verbliebenen Dementoren des Ministeriums die Gefangenen bewachten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny weinte.

Es KONNTE einfach nicht wahr sein. ER konnte nicht verurteilt worden sein. Er war doch unschuldig.

Ginny wusste selbst nicht warum sie sicher war, dass Harry unschuldig war, aber sie war sich sicher.

Doch niemand außer ihr und Lupin schienen ihm zu glauben.

Sie wusste was es für Harry bedeuten würde nach Askaban zu kommen. Sie wusste wie schrecklich Harry von den Dementoren angegriffen wurde. Sie selbst hatte einige Erinnerungen die sie fast den Verstand verlieren ließen. Die Erinnerung an die Kammer des Schreckens war furchtbar. Doch sie wusste auch, dass Harry noch viel schlimmere Erinnerungen hatte als sie.

Und sie wusste auch, dass das furchtbarste für Harry war, wer ihn dazu verurteilt hatte, nicht das Zaubergamot, er wusste das Fudge ihn nicht mehr mochte.

Nein es waren seine besten Freunde, die ihn mit ihren Aussagen zur Hölle auf Erden verdammt hatten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wurmschwanz? Wie ist dass Verfahren gegen unseren lieben Mister Potter ausgegangen?"

"Meister alles lief wie sie es vorhergesehen haben. Harry Potter wurde zu einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe in Askaban verurteilt."

"Sehr gut Wurmschwanz. Mach alles für unsere Reise bereit. Doch schicke erst noch Antonin Dolohow zu mir herein." Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich vor seinem Meister und verließ daraufhin eilig den Raum.

Wenig später kam Antonin Dolohow herein und verneigte sich tief vor seinem Meister.  
"Mein Lord, ihr habt mich rufen lassen?"

"Ja Dolohow. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Lord Voldemort ist stolz auf dich!"

"Vielen Dank Meister."

"Nun da du unsere zwei Erzfeinde hier ausgeschaltet hast, werde ich einige Zeit in andere Länder reisen. Um erfolgreich zu sein mit meinem Plan müssen wir in anderen Ländern ebenfalls für Ablenkung sorgen. Während ich Anhänge rekrutiere wirst du hier dafür sorgen, dass das Ministerium untätig bleibt. Wirst du diese Aufgabe übernehmen?"

"Ich wäre höchst erfreut, Meister", antwortete der Mann der Dumbledore erschoss während er Dank Vielsafttrank aussah wie Voldemorts meist gehasster Feind.

Voldemort wandte sich von Seinem Diener ab, nicht länger besorgt über diese Prophezeiung über sich selbst und Harry Potter. Was sollte jetzt noch passieren, nachdem er in Askaben eingesperrt war? Voldemort gab ihm maximal ein Jahr.

A/N: Na, was haltet ihr von Voldemorts Plan? Nett nicht war?

Ok Ok. Ich gebs zu ich will nur Reviews ergattern aber da dies meine erste längere Fanfiction wird, darf ich dass doch auch oder ;)


End file.
